


Safe at Night

by astronbookfilms (galaxyture)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyture/pseuds/astronbookfilms
Summary: Sherlock comforts John after a nightmare.





	Safe at Night

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written before series 4.

John struggled to block out the sounds of the battle as he tried desperately to save Corporal Edward Sheridan’s life. No matter how hard he pressed on the wound the blood kept flowing. He could hear Major Sholto telling him leave the Corporal. John looked in the direction of his voice, but he could not see him. Where the hell was James?

Another body also covered in blood lay a few feet away, but as he looked more carefully it was not James. It was Sherlock.

But Sherlock wasn’t in Afghanistan, John mentally protested. He was going completely mad.

“John. John.” Impossibly he could hear Sherlock calling him in a gentle voice. “John.”

John’s eyes snapped open. He could see Sherlock’s concerned face looking down at him.

John took a deep breath. He was at home in the bed he shared with Sherlock. He focused on the soft look on Sherlock’s face.

“You were having a nightmare,” Sherlock said unnecessarily.

John reached up and stroked his thumb gently over Sherlock’s cheekbones. Sherlock’s soft skin grounded him. This was real. This was his life.

“You sounded terrified,” Sherlock said concern still showing on his face. “Afghanistan?”

“Partly,” John said briefly closing his eyes.

Sherlock looked stricken. “I am sorry. I wish-“

“Just don’t do it again,” John said sternly, but his eyes were warm.

“Never. Till real death do us part,” Sherlock swallowed.

John smiled. At times he felt like he and Sherlock were already married. “Come here.”

Sherlock shifted and lay his head on John’s chest. John’s hand started automatically playing with Sherlock’s curls.

Sherlock was right about John. He was abnormally attracted to danger. Yet it was with Sherlock that for the first time in his life John felt completely safe and loved.


End file.
